That's What He's Doing Here
by ChocoChipKitty
Summary: Burgundy has finally become a B Class Pokemon Connaisseuse... but a certain green-haired someone just wants to ruin it for her. At least, that's what Burgundy thinks. Georgia says otherwise. SommelierShipping! Cilan x Burgundy!


**I got bored... so I decided to write some SommelierShipping! Hooray, right?**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this, guys. It was fun to write, to say the least.**

* * *

Burgundy gazed around at the scene before her.

Party balloons. Streamers. A huge banner that read _"CONGRATULATIONS!"_ in colorful, shimmering letters.

This was the party she'd dreamed of coming to for - for who knows _how_ long. Since she'd decided to become a connoisseur, at least.

And now, after four years - _four years!_ \- of being stuck in C class, of being rejected, she'd finally made it to the rank of B class.

"Next comes A class," she murmured, pleased, "and then S. I'm one step closer..."

But why did it still seem like she had so much further to go?

Burgundy shook off the feeling. _Enjoy this. It's a party - for you._

Well, okay, it wasn't _quite_ for her. It was for all the connoisseurs who had moved up a rank this year. Anyone who was a connoisseur, or anyone who had been invited by one, could come to the party, but it was the connoisseurs moving up who would be honored in the ceremony. And Burgundy had been far too humiliated and upset in previous years to show her face here.

Of course, now that had all changed.

Burgundy took another sip of her drink. It was too bitter for her to like it much, but she drank it anyway. It made her look more... _sophisticated._ And that was definitely the image she wanted to project right now.

"So, enjoying yourself?"

Georgia sauntered up to Burgundy, a smirk on her face. Burgundy grinned. "Yep."

"Great, that means I can spoil it for you. Look over there." Georgia pointed to the center of the room.

Burgundy blinked and frowned. "Spoil it for me?"

"Just _look."_ Georgia continued to point.

Burgundy did, and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"Why's _he_ here?" she hissed angrily.

There he was: the king of making Burgundy feel inferior, the S-Class connoisseur as of two years ago, the gym leader Cilan Griffith himself.

And he was walking over to her.

Burgundy felt tempted to say she felt sick and run through the bathroom. _It wouldn't be a lie._ She was fairly certain she'd throw up. Instead, though, she just repeated the question. "What's he _doing_ here, Georgia?!"

Georgia kept silent. Cilan smiled at Burgundy and waved. Burgundy's blood boiled.

"Hello there, Burgundy," he said with a pleased smile. "I heard you ranked up! I'm so excited for you!"

"Y-you're not supposed to be here!" she spluttered angrily. "You ranked up a long time ago! You're not supposed to come!"

"I was under the impression that _anyone_ could come," Cilan replied, raising an eyebrow. Burgundy's hands shook. Her knuckles were white, her teeth gritted. She was _furious._ He had no right to be here! This was supposed to be a special day for her, and he was going to ruin it!

"Anyway, I only came to wish you congratulations," Cilan continued. "And if anyone says anything to you, you can talk to me. I understand that there were many who were against the idea of your moving up."

Burgundy blinked, kind of surprised. It was true. Many called her childish and had negative opinions of her. Needless to say, she wasn't very popular. And she was fairly certain that she'd get plenty of dirty looks at this party.

But...

 _You can talk to me._

He'd said it as though he was her friend.

"I-I don't need you to protect me," she said angrily, getting defensive.

"Maybe not, but it's always nice to have somebody to count on," Cilan replied with a shrug. "Well, I'll see you around!"

He waved and walked off, back into the crowd.

There was a moment of tense silence between Georgia and Burgundy.

"He's looking out for you, Burgundy," Georgia said quietly, staring at the floor.

"H-huh?" Burgundy was startled. Georgia didn't comment on hers and Cilan's rivalry very much, and when she did, it was always sarcastic. But now, she seemed... _genuine._

"He wants the best for you, Burgundy, and you know it," Georgia said, shaking her head. "That's why he's here. For _you."_

One by one, Burgundy's defenses were collapsing. This night was not turning out like she'd imagined. Not at all.

Georgia glanced over at her friend, who was just staring, trying to process what she had said.

"And I think you knew that, too," the pink-haired trainer finished.

There was another silence. Burgundy turned that thought over in her head for a moment.

Finally, she took off running into the crowd, shoving her drink into Georgia's hands.

"Cilan!" she called, catching sight of him, and the young man looked over, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

He excused himself from the conversation he was having and walked over to her. "Burgundy? What's the matter?" he asked, curious but concerned.

"I-I wanted to - apologize," she stammered. Her face flushed. "I wasn't very nice to you a moment ago. Actually, I've never been very nice to you. I just... wanted to say... it was kind of rude." She fidgeted a little. "And I'm sorry."

She'd never apologized before, and she didn't know why she was doing so now. Maybe it was because of what Georgia had said. But she realized now that maybe, just maybe, Cilan had been looking out for her all along.

Cilan seemed somewhat shocked at her apology, but quickly recovered. "Oh, that's quite all right," he said with a warm smile. He glanced around. "Do you want to perhaps get some drinks? It is a party, after all."

Burgundy blinked in surprise and felt her face heat up. "Wh-what? No!" she said quickly, angrily. _"Why_ would I want to do _that?"_ She glared at him and turned on her heel, leaving. "This doesn't change _anything!_ We're still rivals, and I'm still going to get my revenge!"

"But - you're leaving? You're not staying for the ceremony?" Cilan called, sounding worried.

"Ha! Of course not! Why would I stay for something as trivial as _that?"_

She didn't need to be at the ceremony. It wasn't mandatory, and all she'd really get was a bunch of dirty looks.

Besides, she had too much on her mind... and she suddenly felt like she needed to get away from Cilan right now...

 _"That's why he's here."_ The words rang in Burgundy's ears as she stalked out the door and into the parking lot.

He'd come to that party _for her_.

It was...

...a surprisingly _nice_ thought.

As she pulled her keys out of her pocket and ran through the parking lot to her car, Burgundy couldn't help but repeat that sentence over and over in her head.

She had a lot to think about tonight.

"But I swear," she muttered under her breath, "I'm _still_ getting my revenge on you, Cilan - I swear."

* * *

 **How'd you like that, guys? Again, it was definitely fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it, at least.**

 **Man, I'm really on a roll with these one-shots... anyway, the next TACAEJ chapter will be up by next Friday, I'm positive, for those of you waiting.**

 **Review if you feel like it - it'll be appreciated!**


End file.
